


Accidentally on Purpose

by ClassicalTorture, JinxConlon



Series: Papa Yondu [9]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (2014)
Genre: Implied Mpreg, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Slight OOC, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 11:31:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2268099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassicalTorture/pseuds/ClassicalTorture, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinxConlon/pseuds/JinxConlon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He never meant to ask but words just jumped out of his mouth. Yondu grew tired of chasing the pretty little things away from his lover and his brain decided to do something about it. The result of another RP with KraglinObfonteri.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidentally on Purpose

**Author's Note:**

> Another RP result

Yondu  sat in the rec room with a few star charts spread out in front of him. He heard the light steps of his lover as the man came into the room. Without his consent words flew out of his mouth.

   -Marry me.-

   -… ya ’re …… ya ’re jokin ' …right?- To say nothing  Kraglin  was shocked.

      - I’m serious  darlin ’. Its been 12 years, I’m growing tired of chasing pretty little things off of  ya  at every port.- Said  Yondu  as he never moved his eyes from the star chart in front of him. 

   - And how is marriage going to stop that?- He asked, moving closer to the other.

   Hands  tracing the  holo  spread froze before moving again, zooming in one place or other as the Captain lowered his head a bit.

   - Are you saying you don’t want to ? -  Said Yondu as he mindlessly sat there .  Doubt started to crowd his mind .  Maybe Kraglin liked the attention of those  “ pretty little things ”?  He was younger then Yondu ,  still  a  lot of life in that one .  He probably only even put up with the older man because he was the Captain . 

   Sighing ,  Kraglin  walked up behind where  Yondu  was and wrapped his arms around  Yondu’s  neck, kissing him on his cheek. 

   -I never said that. It’s just….I’ve never thought I was the marrying type or you.-

   - Well ,  it just so happens that I’ve been longing to get you  a  new accessory for  a  few years now . -  Said Yondu as he leaned his haed back on Kraglin’s shoulder .  He then said firmly , - I  want you to have my name .  I’m not  a  poor man ,  darlin ’.  You don’t get to become who  I  am today and not make  a  few caches of loot .  Thing is , I  know you won’t have anywhere else to go if something happens to me .  We get married though ,  and  I  can legally leave everything to you . -  He turned around looking at his Second in Command . -I  ain’t saying I’m ready to bite the dust ,  but …

Kraglin  leaned forward and kissed  Yondu ,

 -Nothin’ is  gonna  happen to you, captain, you’re the strongest person in the entire galaxy. No one could ever kill  ya . I’ll take your last name, but not you’re money, I don’t want your money, love. We’ll be fine.-

   - Its a package deal  darlin ’. You marry me and get to inherit our  bootlickin ’ crew after somebody manages to off me.- Yondu  smirked as he dragged  Kraglin  onto his lap. - Not that I  expact  that to happen for another 40 or so years. Speaking of which, I  ain’t  ever asked  ya , but how old are you  darlin ’?

  
   - Ah ’ll  give  ya  three guesses.-  Kraglin  smirked, resting his head on  Yondu’s  shoulder.

   - Hmm …-  Said Yondu as moved his hands over to rest on Kraglin’s hips and slowly moved rocked him back and forth . -  You’re younger then me I’d wager ,  so around  30, 40  maybe ?

Kraglin  nodded, smiling. -Yes ‘sir, 40 as of May, captain.-

   The Centaurian  nodded to himself. 

   - When do you wanna have the ceremony ?

   -Ah dunno .- He shrugged. -Are there  gonna  be like…people der?-

   - There  ain’t noone  I  wanna  invite. -  Shugged  the Captain, as he continued to rock his Second in Command on his lap. - Don’t have any family. And the crew’s already knows about us. Do you want to call anyone in?

   - No one besides, Quill.- He leaned down and kissed  Yondu’s  neck, -Ah  love  ya ,  Yondu .-

   -I  love you too,  Kraglin \- Said the man, using the rarely uttered name. 

   - Now, was there something else you wanted to tell me? Because I remember Quill running into me and saying you had news for me, but he didn’t say what they were, and you never mentioned.

Kraglin  smirked, -Oh, did ' e now? Hmm, Ah  don’t recall.”

   -I  know that smirk  darlin ’.-  Yondu  bit  Kraglin  on the neck, and supported his words by a particularly sharp thrust. - Spill

   - Fine. Jus'  don’t ' spect  anything till 9 months or so, daddy.-

Yondu  froze  at that declaration, eyes so wide they looked like they were about to pop out of his face. He firmly but gently lifted the startled man from his lap and deposited him on the seat, kneeling between his legs. The  Centaurian  spend a few seconds just looking at his lover’s face, searching for something he couldn’t voice. Finally he lifted the man’s shirt and leaned his head on his belly. 

There wasn’t anything showing yet ,  there wasn’t  a  bump that showed the progress of the pregnancy ,  but as Yondu pressed his lips to the warm skin he swore he could feel the tiny heartbeat originating from deep within his darlin ’.  The older man wound his arms around the one sitting in front of him and just breathed in the smell of skin ,  slight sweat ,  and leather . 

   -I  ain’t  ever thought you would be the one giving me the biggest prize of my life.

   -I  thought the same thing.-  Kraglin  smiled, as tears of joy filled his eyes. -I hoped that you’d be happy, Captain. I sorry that I didn’t tell you first. I just wanted to make sure that I was right.-

   - Damn right you were !-  Stated Yondu as he gave the belly in front of him  a  kiss ,  and got up from his knees groaning . -I  am not as young as  I  was …  Darlin ’  you gotta understand something .  When  I  made the decision to be with you , I  threw away all of the notions of having children .  Heck ,  when Quill came along and started calling me Dad , I  did’t even know what to do . I  got away from Centaurion pretty young and if that didn’t happen ,  yeah I’d probably be  a  grandfather by now ,  but that didn’t happen so here we are . I  chose to say with you knowing that .  And now you’re telling me the man  I  love will be giving not only himself ,  but  a  child as well .  You’re damn right I’m happy .

   -Ah knew that is was possible for me to bare children, Ah  just didn’t think that it would happen, but I’m very glad. Ah  just can’t wait till she’s born. Probably  gonna  be just like ‘ er  daddy.- He placed his hand on his stomach. -Don’t really look forward to  gettin ’ big though.-

   - You know the gender already ,  huh ?-  Hummed Yondu as his eyes traced the path Kraglin;s fingers were making . - Guess we’ll finally have to get rid of Quill’s junk in his old room .  And don’t worry -  He looked at the Xandarian .-  You’ll be fine ,  just remember how adorable those penguins the kid showed us were .  The waddling ,  and all . -  He laughed and ducked away from  a  punch .

   - Do not even dare to ever compare me to a fuckin'  bird,  Udonta !- He crossed his arms, - Ah ’m  really  goin ’ hate that. Just promise me that  ya  won’t be all protective. Ah  can still take care of myself, alright?-

   - You’re  gonna  be  Udonta  soon, too,  Darlin ’. -Smirked  Yondu  as he slung an arm over the grumbling man’s shoulders. -And nah, I’m not  gonna  be any more protective then before. You can kick whoever you want, I know that. Have known that for 12 years now. Plus I know you have a level head on you and  enought  smarts to stay out of hot spots until its safe.

   - Yes, Ah  am quite smart. So how are we  gonna  tell the crew?  Ya  just  gonna  tell them that  ya  knocked me up? Can’t wait to see how Peter reacts.-  Kraglin  kissed down  Yondu’s  neck.

   - Ain’t  none of their business as to why we’re getting hitched,  besided  I asked before even knowing about the baby. -Said the man, tilting his head aside, giving  Kraglin  more room. - I’ll tell them tonight, say we’re  gonna  go away for a while. Any place particular you want?

   Nipping  at the now exposed flesh,  Kraglin  shook his head. 

   -As long as  Ah ’m  with  ya , Ah  don’t care where we go.-


End file.
